


十方

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane, Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard
Kudos: 12





	十方

瓦拉内行过许多地方，见过各式各样的美人。有地母般的美人，披着麦浪般的长发和大地般丰硕的曲线；有王后般的美人，尊贵而骄矜，娇嫩的双脚从来不曾沾染过半点尘埃；有来自北方的冰雪般的美人，璀璨的金发和碧蓝的双眼就像她手中的利剑一样锋利；也有魅魔般的美人，活色生香，只一个眼神就让裙下之臣肝脑涂地。

然而他的眼神落在帕瓦尔身上，突然不由自主地屏住了呼吸。隔着几十道高高的台阶，他都生怕唐突了他。他抬头望着他，刺眼的阳光令他几乎要流泪了。

但帕瓦尔并没有在看他。他抱膝坐在神庙前的大理石台阶上，面无表情地注视着街道上熙熙攘攘的人群，就像是这里供奉着的神明，心安理得，高高在上地俯瞰着人间。他的身上穿着薄如蝉翼的亚麻袍子，令身段一览无余，一双莲花般洁白的手臂，赤裸的双足，戴着一个黄金脚镯，说明了他的身份。

他是这座神庙的圣娼，也有人叫他们舞妓。他们向神明献舞，也向信徒们出卖身体。

他们中绝大多数都是从小就被家人供奉给神庙的，也有在战争中俘获的奴隶或是受罚的罪犯。每一个月的第一天，他们会一起坐在神庙外面的台阶上。任何男人看上了他们中的一个，只需要走上前去，把钱掷在他的膝盖上，并且对他说：“我以女神的名义邀请你”，那个圣娼就会站起来，同他到神庙外去交媾，不论那个男人的高低贵贱，老少俊丑，也不论钱的多少。因为那金钱是对女神的献祭，而他们的肉体是对献祭的回报。

但今天不是那样的日子。所以帕瓦尔只是那样静静坐着，眺望众人，也被众人眺望着。阳光温柔地洒落在他的睫毛上，有几个玩耍的少年故意在他身边跑来跑去，指指点点，试图引起他的注意，可帕瓦尔就像什么也没有看见。

瓦拉内沿着台阶走上去。他是来向女神献祭的，祈祷他能平安地从埃及归来。他没有刻意走向帕瓦尔，也没有刻意避开他，只是在恰好路过他的身边的时候，从为神坛带来的鲜花里取出一朵给他。

“请你收下我向女神的献祭。”

帕瓦尔抬起眼睛看了他一眼，不发一语地接过来，戴在鬓边。他的眼睛就像深深的湖水那样，盛夏也带着一股凉意。空气中浸满了一丝丝栀子花的甜香，沁人心脾。

瓦拉内从神庙出来的时候，帕瓦尔已经不见了。

第二天瓦拉内就随着军队出征了。他再次见到帕瓦尔已经是两年以后了。军队在埃及大获全胜，国王因而决定在伊修塔尔神庙里举行盛大的祭典，以感谢女神的庇佑。王城里所有的人，不论男女老少，都可以来参加，每个人还能获得一枚银币的赏赐。瓦拉内早早地就来到神庙外面。他已经脱下了盔甲，腰间佩的也不是利剑，而是沉甸甸的钱袋。

走过鲜艳的青砖砌成的大门，便能看到刻着狮子和牛的祭坛，还装饰着各色的鲜花和黄金。大理石的台阶上站了许多人。只有王公贵族和出征归来的士兵们才有资格站在这里，普通人都只能远远挤在外面而已。盛装的国王带着两个卫士，正同大祭司交谈。他们的四周围绕着好几个低阶的祭司和手捧银盘的神妓。瓦拉内一眼就看到了帕瓦尔。

他实在是太出众了，在人群中就像是黑夜中的明月那样生辉。他也打扮得十分华丽，身上穿一袭轻软的，滚着金边的袍子，头上编结着鲜花。袍子的侧面以金链相系，毫不吝啬地展露着玲珑有致的身躯，下摆一直开叉到腰间，修长结实的腿随着行动若隐若现。

年轻的国王虽然同祭司交谈着，眼神却一直绕着他的身上打转。

帕瓦尔却仿佛没有留心到国王的注意，不时向来参加祭典的人群中张望，似乎在寻找什么。他跟瓦拉内的目光突然地在半空中相接，互相都愣了一下。瓦拉内没想到再这么久之后，帕瓦尔竟然还记得他。可他还来不及做任何表示，大祭司就拉起帕瓦尔的手，像是呈现一件礼物那样，把他介绍给国王。

祭典很快就开始了。

祭司们奏起称颂的圣乐，点燃神庙周围的火把。他们杀死了一头俊美的白色公牛，把它的血涂在国王的两颊，作为对他的祝福。等这一切都完成之后，舞妓们开始跳起舞来。

舞妓们按照他们的资历，一个接一个的上来献舞。

那些资历更深的舞妓们，虽然技艺可说是精妙绝伦，但在瓦拉内看来，却并不能打动人心。反而是夹杂在后面伴舞的帕瓦尔，一举手一投足，都带着说不出的媚态和韵味来。终于轮到他在国王的宝座面前献舞了。

只见他手里举着燃烧的圣火，跟着乐声款摆腰肢，舞铃叮咚，花枝微颤，令人心痒。他卖弄风情的姿态同一般的低贱娼妓没有什么区别，但他那圣洁庄重的面庞又如同是女神降世，连国王都看得呆住了，伸手去拉他白皙的手臂。

帕瓦尔巧妙避过了，又似笑非笑地回眸望着国王，胆大妄为地将一只脚踏在他尊贵的膝盖上。国王将这看作是他的游戏，便伸手去捏住他的脚，举到嘴边亲了一口。帕瓦尔将圣火摆在头顶，任由国王在裙底瞄来瞄去。可当主君的手一松开，帕瓦尔便打算下场让下一位舞妓来献舞了。

这一次国王牢牢抓住了帕瓦尔戴在手上的镯子。可他灵巧地将手腕从镯子里褪出来，舞步和笑容都丝毫不乱，圣火也始终稳稳地顶在头上。

国王终于站起来，拦腰抱住了他。他将自己的王冠交到帕瓦尔的手里，高喊道：“你就是夜空的女主，金星女神伊南娜！请你在你神圣的婚房里与你的杜姆兹结合，使我们的作物得到滋养，使我们的羊群繁荣，使我们的土地生长出矿藏。”

音乐变得庄重起来，人群纷纷拜伏在地上，向女神的化身致敬。经由与他的结合，他们的君主和土地都将得到神的祝福。

祭司们捧着催情的药酒走上前来。他们为帕瓦尔一件一件地除下首饰和衣衫，就像女神去地府寻找她的爱人时那样。他们在他柔软的肌肤上涂上芬芳的油膏，在祭坛上铺上柔软的兽皮。

帕瓦尔就像初生的婴儿一样一丝不挂地站在众人面前，年轻美丽的裸体散发着无限光辉。他有一丝羞涩又有一丝自豪，就如同开天辟地事，从海中冉冉升起的女神。年轻的国王像雪松一样昂首挺胸向他走来，他生来就具有公牛般的体格和狮子般的威严，巨大的阳具翘得高高的。

帕瓦尔面向人群伏在祭坛上，分开双腿，像发情的雌兽一样抬起屁股。人群拼命挤着，人人都想要见证国王与女神的圣婚。瓦拉内像是被河水推动的孤舟，身不由己地裹挟在人潮中往前。

被进入的一霎，帕瓦尔扬起头，发出无声的呐喊。尽管已经习惯了与男人交合，但吞下这样坚硬火热的阳具仍然令他感到吃力。他身后的国王异常地兴奋，抓住帕瓦尔纤细的腰，迫不及待地向他发动猛攻，仿佛是要在臣民面前夸耀自己卓越的体力。军鼓声声，就像是在为他助威。

帕瓦尔的肉体随着国王的节奏而不住抖动，缀在前额的汗水反射着阳光，如同是一粒粒的珍珠四处洒落。国王低下头，充满占有欲地咬住帕瓦尔的肩膀。双手肆意揉捏着他饱满的胸部和挺立的乳头。

“哈啊……啊……”帕瓦尔发出甜美的呻吟，连音乐都无法掩盖。雪白的身体因为情动而蒙上一层艳丽的粉色，靠得近的人甚至能听到肉体摩擦时带出的淫靡的水声。

虽然身体不停迎合着国王的冲撞，帕瓦尔的眼睛却在人群中找到了瓦拉内。他伸手扶了扶鬓边的栀子花，在万千的人海中，只牢牢看着他一个人。

瓦拉内的心“砰砰”直跳，双脚就像被钉在原地那样动弹不得。

他看着帕瓦尔分开双唇，爱娇地伸出舌头，仿佛是在向他索吻。他太懂得怎样取悦男人了！

神庙里烟雾缭绕，在场的每一个男人都恍惚觉得自己正伏在帕瓦尔的身后，并在他的身体里达到极致的高潮。


End file.
